


July 5th

by goopllmw



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ilya Prokopenko, Implied/Referenced Character Death, K doesnt die on the 4th, M/M, Mild Gore, trc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 15:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goopllmw/pseuds/goopllmw
Summary: Joey and Ilya go out from a late night drive with unexpected consequences.





	July 5th

It was July 5th and the rain was pouring outside. The water on the road hissed under the tires of Joey’s sleek Mitsubishi, bright white against the ever-darkening sky. Music blared out the over-used speakers, the pulsating beats reverberating through the car. Joey held one hand on the wheel, the other pumped the roof of the car. Next to him sat Ilya, drumming his fingers across the dashboard.  
Headlights shining on the road ahead, the night dragged on, the street lights miles behind them. The open road was enticing to the pair, of the thought of being alone, untouchable even by the most dedicated officers. Within the car they had created their safe-space. They carried on, laughing and screaming lyrics out, if there were any. Joy filled the confined space as the night -  
“Joey! Look-out!”  
The tires screeched as they were jerked to the side, the bodies held within thrown to the side. A shattering of glass pierced the air along with the screams omitted from the two boys. The car stopped and the only sound left was the panicked breathing coming from Ilya.  
“Ilya?” Joey breathed out.  
“Yeah Joey?” Ilya replied with poorly masked pain.  
Joey looked over at him, face covered in blood: ”What the hell was that?”  
“ I-I don’t know.”  
Unstrapping the seatbelt, Joey carefully opened the door, instead of opening, it simply fell onto the ground. He clambered out of the car, reluctantly Ilya followed his lead, peeling the seatbelt from his chest. He hissed in pain as he found his way to Joey on the side of the road. It was too dark to see much of anything apart from the six feet of ground illuminated by the headlights of the Mitsubishi. Silently, Joey held Ilya’s arm and lead them back to where they had seen the object. The rain lashed down on them, puddles forming across the road. Apart from the rain, the only sounds were Ilya’s shuddered breaths as he curled in on himself.  
“Um,” Ilya shuddered out,” Joey.”  
“What?” He sounded exhausted, suddenly looking and sounding much older than seventeen.  
“Why is the road red?”  
Ilya’s hand gripped Joey’s even tighter, his palms colder than usual. Joey looked down, Ilya was right, even in the minimal light the road was red, the skid marks from the tires visible just ahead of them. But he carried on, dragging Ilya behind him, somewhat reluctant to find out the mystery object. It was then clear just how silent it was; the rain had started to calm, leaving the sounds of their footsteps were the only sound that could be heard. Under their feet, the red became more and more apparent.  
But then the sound stopped as they found...it. The red was plastered all over it, disfigured beyond repair. Pieces lay across the stretch of road. Joey walked closer, hand loosening from Ilya’s. At this point Joey didn’t push him, instead letting him stay behind.   
Joey approached it, slowly, hesitantly. His hand reached out to the main lump. From there he could see what it really was. A torso lay motionless, torn open across the chest. Bones ripped through the skin, the white shards stark against the red flesh. The arms lay far away, torn and shredded at the shoulders, the pale greening flesh rotting at the edges. Behind him, Joey heard Ilya retching and he understood why. Joey could recognise the features before him any day: the peroxide blond hair, scruffy and unkempt; the sharp cheekbones, now even sharper in death; the bright blue eyes, now lifeless and bloodied.  
Joey stood up, tears in his eyes, and turned to Ilya. “I-Ilya, wha- what happened?”  
“I’m sorry Joey,” Ilya moved closer, the cold emanating from his body chilling Joey to the core, “I tried to save you.”  
“It’s okay Ilya,you’re okay now, you can’t be hurt anymore.”  
It was July 5th, and the rain was no longer pouring. The jagged sound of breathing filled the air. Joey’s white Mitsubishi was in pieces at the side of the road, just like the two boys who were once so lively and happy.  
It was July 5th, and two young souls left their bodies.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this for a horror piece in class but I really liked it so here it is.


End file.
